thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Mite
|250px|thumb]] Mr. Mite is one of the oldest Daemons from Bloody Hell who was allegedly conceived after Ypasis mated with the war god Vazdite. He quickly became an elite warrior of the Daemon Empire, ensuring his status as a "hero" among his peers and his rise to power. He became the ruler of his species at the age of 9,461 and lead his species for over seven centuries, the longest reign of any Namysmer. Now stuck on Earth, Mr. Mite has been forced to enlist as an unwilling agent of The Bird of Hermes Initiative to get revenge against his former allies. Backstory Mr. Mite's was a high ranking general of the Daemon Empire who served during "The Edhen Uprising" until he was approached by the Daemon Lords in his war tent. They, like many other Daemons at the time, had grown increasingly displeased with the Namysmer's untold failures and blatant cases of incompetency, so they started searching for a more capable leader. As a natural born military leader and skilled tactician, they believed Mr. Mite was the perfect candidate and asked for his help in overthrowing their commanding officer. He initially refused the offer due to his unwavering loyalty to the Empire, but quickly changed his mind after the Namysmer ordered his men to bomb hundreds of Daemon settlements to prevent a Leper invasion from reaching the capital. After sixteen years of civil war, Mite staged a successful military coup and was crowned as the latest Namysmer. Mite used his newfound power to resolve many of the problems that plagued the previous regimes and ushered the Daemon Empire into a unparalleled golden age. Not everyone was pleased with his rule however, as his code of honor often led him to make controversial decisions that went against many of the Empire's oldest traditions. As time went on, Mite became increasingly disillusioned with the state of his species, believing that his once proud race had degenerated into depraved killers. Several centuries later, a massive rebellion against his rule was orchestrated by Xanviezihr, his eldest daughter, and war quickly broke out. The conflict lasted for nearly fifty years, ending in a month long battle between his remaining forces and every other Daemon army in Bloody Hell. Disgraced and stripped of his true name for all time, Mite was banished to Earth to further humiliate him and deny him an honorable death. The Bird of Hermes Initiative quickly learned about Mr. Mite's new life on Earth after receiving reports of a cryptid dubbed "The Black Gargoyle" throughout the small town of Cinder Glade. After an extensive investigation, they found his habitat and lured him into a trap. Mr. Mite repeatedly attempted to escape his imprisonment until he was approached by Walter Emmerich. Emmerich told him that his superiors considered him far too valuable to be terminated and offered him a role in their organization. Mr. Mite reluctantly agreed on the condition that he would be allowed to exact revenge on his daughter should the opportunity present itself. Appearance Mr. Mite's true form is that of a muscular twelve foot tall humanoid creature with blue fur, the wings of a bat, arcane tattoos all over his body bull horns, a skull-like face, and black, beady eyes. Powers & Abilities *'Possession' - Like most Daemons Mr. Mite requires a human vessel in order to blend in with society. This ability has allowed him to escape death numerous times before as he will jump from one body to the next. Personality Mr. Mite's personality is that of a noble demon; malevolent, yet proud and honorable. He has no qualms about his monstrous deeds towards others and believes wholeheartedly that violence is the answer to any problem. He holds a deep seated hatred towards all non-Daemonic life, especially human beings, whom he considers to be the most disgusting and pathetic race he has ever encountered. These feelings stem from the fact that humans are far weaker than Daemons and how almost all of their social norms directly contradict his own. At times he has even claimed that they are even below animals because "at least animals taste good". Yet, despite how much he tries to deny it, he has also performed many acts of heroism during his time on Earth. In fact, his blatant distaste of humans could very well be overly exaggerated to maintain his persona as a monster. This is heavily supported by his friendships with fellow Bird of Hermes operatives such as Walter Emmerich, whom he respects greatly. Trivia *Mr. Mite's appearance (namely his bat wings, blue fur, and skull-like face) and backstory as an honorable demon betrayed by his own kind was heavily inspired by Solomon from NES Godzilla Creepypasta. Category:Characters Category:Daemons